In today's world, the social networks are very developed and appreciated, but, somehow the basic function of meeting was left behind. With all today's technology we find it so hard to set an event/meeting/date/appointment, not mentioning group meetings of multi-participants events (such as parties, weddings, birthdays, religious ceremonies and the like).
How many times a day did you found yourself with wasted time and frustrated out of trying to synchronize your schedule with your work Co-workers/clients/friends/partner/children etc.? Canceled meetings which create empty windows on your schedule and delaying your home arrival time? The attempts of trying to find the convenient time and location when scheduling multi-participants events can be very frustrated and a time consuming task, especially when the participants handle their online calendars through different platforms and domains How important is the ability to have a dynamic scheduling service which will schedule and reschedule events according to their priority and will consider each of the participants' whereabouts even estimated time to arrive to the event's location? How many businessmen do not have personal assistant/secretary services, and even if they do have that privileged what happens when they are at home disconnected with their tomorrow's schedule and from their personal assistant's services? Why should an individual use several tools and calendars to define his business activities from his personal/private, non-Business activities—instead of receiving one scheduling services through all the aspects of his life that will have the ability to learn patterns and preferences from previous decisions as part of the decision process? How many times have you been needed a potential venue list for your events/tasks/meetings? Wishing to have a virtual Personal Assistant that will be available 24/7, with abilities to use predictive analysis and artificial Intelligence abilities to manage, optimize, schedule and reschedule your calendar automatically for you according to your preferences, lifestyle, life dynamics and whereabouts? How many times a day one heard or used the sentence “When can we meet?” With all recent technology, why shouldn't we enjoy artificial intelligence solution for scheduling services performing as closes to a human secretarial service? Wishing to have scheduling services that will be smart enough and will know you enough so that all you need to do is to define with whom you wish to meet, and from that point the scheduling service will know how to automatically schedule the meeting on the continent time and location?
As more users are connected to the Internet and conduct their daily activities electronically, the time asset of each user can become much more efficient. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scheduling system which is capable of intelligently saving and organizing user's most expensive asset—time, in a confidential and dynamic manner, without the need of sharing calendars with other users, nor to use the domain or the same online calendar platform, by requiring minimal involvement from the users' side due to abilities to use predictive analysis and Artificial Intelligence abilities as part of the decision process to match each user to his habits, preferences, whereabouts and time frames.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cross-platform system which is capable of operating through the users' online calendar, through mail, text message, instant messaging servers, social networks, or integrated with other third side applications or technologies.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.